


safe and sound

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Microfic, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They didn’t have sopor slime anymore, and the daymares kept creeping into the minds of the two trolls, making sleep a time to despise.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 17





	safe and sound

They didn’t have sopor slime anymore, and the daymares kept creeping into the minds of the two trolls, making sleep a time to despise.

But, they made do, having found something that helped them both.

Sleeping together, huddled close against each other’s, Karkat extreme mutant body heat making sure Eridan never froze, while his own skin cooled the other down. Even if his seadweller fins often were in the way and hit him, Karkat found it soothing.

The two trolls had their routine filled with cuddling and talking, and it made them able to sleep through it.

Safe and sound.


End file.
